Anthony Jordan
Early life Anthony Jordan (Marcus Anthony Jordan) was born in Detroit, Michigan. He was an accidental baby. His father was a business man, always away on trips, for personal or pleasure. His mother was a stripper and a part-time escort. Even after being born, neither parent quit their ways, leaving Anthony to grow up by himself, mostly in the streets. Through his teen years, he got involved in a lot of gangs as well as shootings. He's shot several of people, killing a few of them. None of which appear on his record because of a 'self-defence' case. Most of his friends were black, some Mexican, and very few whites. The name Marcus never fit, and his friends began to call him 'Ant'. After several years of growing up in the gang wars, Ant had enough and left to Toronto, Ontario, Canada to start new. In Toronto, he started a very successful business job. Mostly running stocks. By the time he was 19, he was not only happy, but he was on his way to becoming wealthy. Shortly after his birthday, on his way to his car after work, a guy jumped him. Anthony, not forgetting where he came from, quickly reacted: snaping the guys neck. He then met up with a trainer there, in which he moved back to Detriot to begin his training as a wrestler. His return to his hometown went unnoticed. He didn't call anyone, and he made sure no one knew. This was his life now, not the gangs. American Wrestling Alliance Quickly, after training he was directed to a company to make his debut. He signed his AWA Contract on February 29, 2008 after some negotiations, but wasn't set to make his official debut until AWA's first pay-per-view, Inception. The weeks leading into the event, Anthony made sure he was noticed. Not only leaving promo's at random times during shows, he also had a messenger named John Michaels stroll around sending messages. :* Making His Debut- '' On March 9, 2008; Anthony made his presence known. Many did not take him serious until now. He was the rookie thinking he was main event material, and he was going to prove that he was. Nicola Jyentaz and Camille Westwood were set to wrestle in a number one contenders match for the AWA Championship, which went well. Nicola Jyentaz finished with the victory, but Anthony's messenger quickly ran out to the ring with a steel chair. He swung for Nicola, but missed. When she turned around again, Anthony Jordan quickly hit her with his finishing move he named 'A Perfect Score'. Right afterwards, he 'fired' John Micheals by taking him out as well. The owner of AWA, Jayson Zine, decided to reward the "Most Unproven Athlete" by putting him in a tournament for the Revolution title, a title which would be defended every week. His first match would be Rodney Hawk. :* ''Starting His Road To Gold- '' The Revolution title wasn't good enough for Anthony though, he quickly got into a feud with the number one contender, Nicola Jyentaz. The two of them would have an exchange of words for the following days, ending with Anthony calling Nicola "hotcakes" and slapping her bottom. Anthony saw it as he took out the number one contender, he deserved the same shot she has. After days of fighting, Nicola agreed to put her number one contender spot on the line, but she had to have something in it for her. She declared a "Whips and Chains Match." She having the whips, and Anthony having the Chains. The match wasn't scheduled until a later time, and his first match against Rodney Hawk was about to take place. On Sunday, March 16 the two met in the ring and Anthony Jordan came up with the victory, afterwards though, Nicola Jyentaz showed up and smacked him in the ass with a barbed wire whip setting for their match next week for the number one contendership. The following week, Anthony lost the match with Nicola Jyentaz and was jumped by Rielle Hawke and Nicola afterwards, making Anthony Nicola's bitch for the following week. The following week, Anthony took a different path, beating Travis Johnson for a spot in Jayson Zine's super secret Aftershock match. After defeating Travis, he was booked for another match the following week in Rielle's gauntlet match. One of her partners? None other than Nicola Jyentaz. In Wrestling Finishing Moves :* ''A Perfect Score Fireman's Carry Powerslam into Suplex Powerslam. Anthony grabs the opponent and throws him on his shoulders. He stands there then throws them feet first over his head. As the opponent flips in the air, he twists as well, and turns the firemans' carry into a powerslam. :* l0ck3d uP A stepover toe hold sleeper. Anthony Jordan gets the opponent on their stomach and locks the opponent's leg with the two of his. He then leans forwards and crosses his arms in an "X," pulling back on the opponent's neck. In big matches, he rolls over and flips them face up in a modified bow and arrow position. Signature Moves :* From Tha Projects - Fistdrop :* To the Ghetto's - Spin Out Powerbomb :* Innocence - Running Necksnap :* Up Town - Jumping Release Fisherman's Suplex Common Moves :* Flying Shoulderblock :* Sitout Hip Toss :* Scoop Slam :* Strong Powerslam :* Sharpshooter :* Ankle Lock :* Reverse Elbow :* Inverted DDT :* Twisting Belly to Belly Slam :* Left Hook to Jaw (with Brass Knucks) Nick Names :* AWA's Definition of Perfection (AWA) :* Definition of Perfection Entrance Themes :* Remember The Name (AJ Remix) by Fort Minor Notable Allies :*Matthew Eisen Notable Fueds :*Nicola Jyentaz :*Gavin Masterson Championships and Accomplishments :* None Yet Trivia :* The trainer who found Anthony Jordan was Sean Marx, otherwise known as DarkDragon. :* Anthony hasn't spoken to his parents since leaving Detriot the first time, the last he heard, his mother passed away, and his father got remarried and relocated to California. J J Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:1984 births Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2008 Category:1984 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Male World Champions Category:Characters Category:Characters by birth year Category:Characters by nationality Category:Championships By Promotion Category:Characters from Michigan Category:Wrestlers born in Michigan